dougfandomcom-20200214-history
Doug's Christmas Story
Doug's Christmas Story is the tenth episode of the fourth season of Nickelodeon's Doug and the third and last full length episode of the Nickelodeon series. Synopsis Porkchop has been mistakenly accused of attacking Beebe and Doug has to try and clear his best non-human friend out. Unfortunately, former Mayor White and Bill Bluff are determined to make sure that Porkchop never bothers anyone again. After a trial in court, Porkchop is sentenced to a dog pound for bad dogs. Then, Doug convinces the court to let Porkchop return to the scene of the crime to show them what really happened. Recap Intro Doug's Journal Entry: Dear journal. Funny how in the brink of the best holiday of the whole year, the worst thing that could possibly happed happened. The trouble had started a couple of days before Christmas. Doug and his friends are playing ice hockey at Lucky Duck Lake when Porkchop slides through the middle of the game and encounters this ice, which he escapes from instantly. When the pine cone the others were using as a hockey puck slides to the cracking ice, Beebe attempts to get it, oblivious to the thin ice. Porkchop notices and tries to save her from impending danger. He grabs her by the leg with his teeth, mistakenly biting her in the process. The other witness the incident and tell Doug what Porkchop did. Doug instantly berates Porkchop and the dog slumps guilty. Main Episode Doug is back at his house, telling Porkchop how disappointed he is of him. Porkchop tries to explain the situation to his owner, but it is not any more clear to Doug and he orders his dog to go into his igloo. Doug later goes with Judy to go shopping. At K Bluff, former Mayor White is now a radio host who gets calls from a number of people, including a girl that talks about Beebe getting attacked by Porkchop. This prompts the police to go to the Funnie house, where Doug finds that Porkchop is being taken away by them. Doug later gets a letter form the mail saying that Bill Bluff's lawyer is pressing charges against the dog. So Doug tries to convince everyone that Porkchop is a nice dog by having them sign a petition. But nobody is the least bit concerned and are too busy thinking about their own Christmas. Through Mel's Application shop, Doug views a television showing the exaggerated attack of the dog to an innocent girl. Doug goes to the hospital to talk to Beebe, but Bill refuses, saying that his daughter is too traumatized to come out. Doug imagines how his three alter egos Quailman, Race Canyon, and Smash Adams would handle this situation. The three superheroes meet each other and Doug comes around and tells them that together, they will get Porkchop back. Doug explains to his superheroes the directions to get to his imprisoned dog and what kind of powers he can use right before Smash Adams finally contrives the idea to obtain high-tech gadgets fro someone. So in reality, Doug goes to Al and Moo, who offer him a smoke bomb disguised as a cupcake. Doug and Skeeter later go to the dog pound, where Skeeter distracts the prison guard while Doug sneaks in to find Porkchop. When he finally finds Porkchop's cage, he is caught by security guards, who take him away as Porkchop watches from the cage waving goodbye. Doug is later seen looking at the dog's igloo in despair reminiscing the first time he had Porkchop on his first Christmas and the Christmas years later when he gave him the journal he uses to write down his experiences. As he reminisces, he begins weeping over his dog's loss. The next day, in court, the trial begins and Porkchop is brought inside by the guards. Porkchop plays charades with Doug, explaining to him that he should go to Lucky Duck Lake. Later, Beebe, now in a wheelchair and a cast on her left leg, takes the stand and explains the situation. Doug tells the judge that Porkchop is trying to tell everyone about what he was really doing at the lake, which the judge reluctantly agrees to do. So they go to Lucky Duck Lake and Beebe skates to the pond to show the judge where she was skating to. Porkchop tries to save her from falling into the water, but is held back by the guards. When Beebe finally falls through the thin ice and into the water, Porkchop breaks free from the guard's grip and rescues her. Soon, Porkchop is considered a hero by the citizens of Bluffington and to thank him, Bill implements a fancy dinner for all the dogs of the pound and Mayor White finds a home for all of the dogs. During the dinner, Bill gives a toast to Porkchop and the other dogs of Bluffington. Characters *Doug/Quailman/Smash Adams/Race Canyon *Porkchop *Judy *Theda *Phil *Skeeter *Patti *Beebe *Chalky *Mayor White *Bill Bluff Trivia *Although this episode was technically the last to air broadcast wise, it wasn't originally meant to be the series finale, for it was produced in 1993, a year before this episode aired. *This is the only episode to feature all of Doug's alter egos at the same time: Quailman, Smash Adams, and Race Canyon. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4